Typically, a rear passenger on a vehicle such as a wave runner, snowmobile, or a motorcycle must rely on gripping the driver (e.g., his/her jacket, his/her abdomen, etc.) or another passenger directly in front of him/her for stabilization. Gripping on the driver (or forward passenger) can be both uncomfortable for the rear passenger and dangerous. For example, gripping onto the driver (or forward passenger) may not provide a sufficient grip for the passenger, and if a sudden acceleration or turn is made, the passenger is at risk of falling off of the vehicle (e.g., waver runner, snowmobile, motorcycle, etc.). The present invention features a safety bar device for a rear passenger of such vehicles. The device of the present invention may help provide comfort and peace of mind to the rear passenger.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.